metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Metal Gear Wiki
Update upcoming release dates Someone has to update the release dates on the main page. Peace Walker is released now so someone take it off the upcoming release dates and put it under recent releases? Please sign your name next time.FF9 12:43, January 23, 2011 (UTC) cool nice new main page--[[User:Noname the hero|'Noname The Hero']] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']]) This is the liberty we've won for ourselves....OUTER HEAVEN 19:39, 27 May 2009 (UTC) has anyone seen the spoiler site? http://www.konami.jp/kojima_pro/next/index.html I see Big Boss and an unknown cyborg, you'll see them if you wait long enough. Im not sure if the cyborg is Null or if its someone else, a friend of mine suggested Sunny but that would make no sense. Note: He complained that it couldntve been Null/Grey Fox because the eye isnt green. :See the Next article; all the information on that site is recorded there.--Richardtalk 16:28, 30 May 2009 (UTC) RISING I think the image for MGS Rising on the main page should be changed to the updated artwork with the blue eye :Done.--Richardtalk 00:22, February 15, 2010 (UTC) ThankyouUser:Soul reaper Banner? This is just a suggestion but I thought maybe this wiki should have a banner. I've seen others such as the Halo wiki and the GTA wiki that have them and I thought it would be cool if the Metal Gear wiki had one, it's certainly deserving.--Soul reaper 05:48, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Here's one I made that can be used if desired http://metalgear.wikia.com/wiki/File:MGmonaco.jpg--Soul reaper 06:48, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Update main page the release dates for Peace walker need to be updated ~~ "Snake? Snake!? Snaaaaaake!?!? 15:21, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Vapor Snake Peace Walker question... In the Peace Walker article, someone mentioned that the game will be geared towards a youger audience, and that the yellow motif signifies a "POP" style. What is "POP" style? 13:13, March 5, 2010 (UTC)CODA Peace Walker is source of retcons and plot holes... I suggest to restore pre-piss-walker state of all characters bios and facts, and add peace walker version of events as separate block, because many peace walker events do not match previous storyline. Timeline is totally screwed now, i refuse to accept this game as canon to MGS storyline, and i suggest the same to everyone! This is not metal gear solid!!!! So why should we see all these weird plot holes overriding fine old story on Wikia pages?Voodooman 13:46, May 4, 2010 (UTC) : I think it would be helpful if we made character pages dealing with their peacewalker storylines. that way theres less chance of being exposed to spoilers. If we decide the game is canon we can merge it back in later. If not it can stay as is and people can see characters from the peacewalker POV. --Drawde83 21:09, May 4, 2010 (UTC) : Except there's one problem, fanboy: It's been declared canon by Kojima a LONG time ago. Radioactive Zombie 19:55, June 3, 2010 (UTC) : Hideo Kojima is the god of retcons. Bringing back Madnar and Big Boss from the dead is proof of that. -- 16:33, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : Haha yeah Madnar was probably the worst case of that. But anyway, I'm with Radioactive. It's not our decision what is canon. It's Hideo Kojima's. And so, the bios and facts and whatever else should reflect all new information that came out of Peace Walker. Yes there will be contradictions or stuff that complicates or confuses things, but that's how things go in this series. Andrewboza 10:37, October 29, 2010 (UTC) : Whats a canon?? ppl here just add whatever they likes. shouldn't the point of the wiki be to point out contradictions and retcons, you know to remove confusion. While I'm here whats with the stupid event templates??? it's like you want ppl to screw it up with viagra links. bye New Game on 3DS Here is a link to a small amount of info http://www.andriasang.com/e/blog/2010/06/16/3ds_mgs_not_taboo_game/ The site includes a brief amount of information regarding a Metal Gear Solid on the Nintendo 3DS, it includes some screenshots. Apparently the game was revealed at E3. The images feature Big Boss looking the same as in Peace Walker (face wise at least, his suit is from MGS3) and The Boss.--Soul reaper 10:43, June 16, 2010 (UTC) The Patriot Pistol Alright ladies and gentlemen a reasonable question I have about the Patriot Pistol is about the sight. Notice when aimed in MGS3 and MGS4 you are looking through the rear sight only. I have been around guns for years and I know them back and forth but this has got me stumped. I would appreciate if someone knows if it is possible to aim a gun such as this without a front sight. Be it and M-16, AR-15, etc. Please anyone answer back with a response ASAP thanks Chandler.P Aiming accurately, unlikely, but possible. One can assume as outstanding of a soldier The Boss/Big Boss it, they would have such positive control, that aiming would be second nature with a lot of weapon systems. I highly doubt an average joe would be able to use the weapon accurately without a good sight picture. I have fired a "Patriot" machine pistol before, but the M-16A2 style A-frame front post was still in place, along with the carry-handle. Hope that answers your question. TangoMike (talk) 13:22, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Is there a problem with the source page? Hi. I've been trying to access the source page in order to fix a mistake I made, but for some reason, whenever I access it, it doesn't let me edit it. Can someone tell me what the problem is or even if I'm the problem? Weedle McHairybug 19:31, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Rising Button The image used as the button for MGS Rising is quite outdated and i believe a new one using an image from the trailer should be used. I thought either this: or the a screenshot of Raidens face--Soul reaper 07:46, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Anyone having problems with adding in new pages? I'm asking because I'm trying to start a new article on the RPG-2, but no matter how hard I try, when I click publish, it just goes to a glitched up "create a new page" page instead. Weedle McHairybug 02:53, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Metal Gear Rising's stance in the Metal Gear canon I believe that Rising's button must be removed from canonical games section. This game is not canon, just a spinoff. Somebody must move it to non-canon section. "We've only said that the period setting is several years after MGS4. Metal Gear Rising is not part of the Metal Gear Solid series.", Kojima stated on Twitter. http://www.computerandvideogames.com/329256/metal-gear-rising-was-cancelled/ --Hoe Hunter 23:45, December 23, 2011 (UTC) :We don't know if it's non canon. Spin off doesn't mean non canon. It's not part of the Metal Gear Solid Series because it's Metal Gear Rising. Until they actually say it's non canon, we must assume that it is.-- 00:50, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Spammer Somebody by the name of Lancer is spamming this wiki... :As you can see from the wiki activity, people are well aware of the problem and are working to undo the edits. The thing is, he probably did this to this wiki because there are no admins to block him. Please sign your posts--Soul reaper 11:57, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Wikia Gaming Footer This wiki is listed in the Wikia Gaming Footer, but the Wikia Gaming Footer is missing from this wiki. You can add the Wikia Gaming Footer by adding to the bottom of the main page. -User452 04:28, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Possibly two more Metal Gears announced on the website. We might need to add to the news section that there are possibly two more Metal Gear games that are to be announced soon. Here's the link. http://www.konami.jp/kojima_pro/tgs_2011/ Weedle McHairybug 23:59, September 6, 2011 (UTC) :I think we should wait until we know for sure--Soul reaper 00:42, September 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay, but I still think we should note that at the very least two new Hideo Kojima games are coming out. If we were able to make an article on the revelation of Peace Walker, Rising, and Castlevania: Lords of Shadow, I don't see any reason not to note that part at least. Weedle McHairybug 01:10, September 7, 2011 (UTC) :::I suppose it should be mentioned. It would be nice if there was an english translation so that we could have a better idea of what we're looking at here.--Soul reaper 01:29, September 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::Well, I tried translating it to romanji, and I got shiikuretsuto uchiwa x2 (untranslatable Kanji symbol) or shiikureetsuto uchiwa x2 (untranslatable Kanji symbol). When doing an online translator, I got shiikuretsuto fan x2 or shiikureeto fans x2. I mean, I can decipher hiragana and katakana just fine. It's Kanji that's the problem with me. Weedle McHairybug 11:08, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Main page update Hi everyone, The look of main page is in the process of being updated and may not display correctly in some areas for a short time. I don't envision this taking any longer than a day to finalize, but thank you for your patience in the meantime. --Bluerock 07:53, October 7, 2011 (UTC) :Will you be adding the Wikia Gaming Footer? or would you like to be removed from the footer? -User452 08:01, October 7, 2011 (UTC) ::We will likely be adding it, yes. Soul reaper is assisting with the update, as he is reponsible for the new design, and he will help tweak any issues that arise. --Bluerock 08:09, October 7, 2011 (UTC) I seem to have overlooked including the footer template when I gave you the code. Add this to the bottom of the page please Bluerock. --Soul reaper 08:20, October 7, 2011 (UTC) :Well, the main page is now finalized, for the most part. However, some users may need to bypass their browser's cache (as I did) in order to see the changes. * Internet Explorer: hold down the Ctrl key and click the Refresh or Reload button, or press Ctrl+F5. * Firefox: hold down the Shift key while clicking Reload; alternatively press Ctrl+F5 or Ctrl-Shift-R. * Opera users have to clear their caches through Tools→Preferences * Konqueror and Safari users can just click the Reload button. * Chrome: press Ctrl+F5 or Shift+F5 :--Bluerock 08:57, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Metal Gear Timeline The official website has a full Metal Gear timeline that, while not as comprehensive as our wiki, covers both the story and the developers. See here. It also gives a little confirmation about Raiden's mental instability in MGR.-- 06:41, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Need help with peace walker dont know how to unlock Extra ops 100-120 and 40-50 please help me Metal Gear Online related edits impending Hi. As the users may very well be aware of by now, Metal Gear Online is going to be shut down very soon. Because of this, there are several articles that need updating and completion that, should it be put off until June 21st, we won't have another chance to complete them. So, without further ado, here are the articles that will need significant changes and finalizations ASAP: *Graduation Speeches (particularly Male E, G, and H and Female E, F, G, and H's graduation speeches, and if possible a video depicting the graduation videos). *The "accessories" section of the Metal Gear Online Equipment article (including the names of the accessories, the prices, and the types within one accessory if there are multiple types). Possibly also pictures of all the equipment in the game. *A significant amount of edits regarding the Metal Gear Online maps (especially the GENE, MEME, and SCENE expansion maps. The default maps are exempted as they are covered in the MGS4 guide). That includes maps, strategies, detailed descriptions of the locations, possible inspirations, and pictures. There's probably more, but those are the ones I could think of. Basically, any editors who have easy access to Metal Gear Online via the game itself or from online sources, please add in any additions of either the known ones above or ones that you think needs to be added in that aren't listed above. Weedle McHairybug 17:05, February 16, 2012 (UTC) "The Cold War was a time where people, neither good nor evil, were manipulated by various factors, and they became good or evil. The same goes for Liquid Snake, and we'll get to see just what happened to him." Liquid Snake didn't show-up in Peace Walker, nor have I heard anything to suggest he'll be in MGS5. Do you think someone might have just quoted Kojima wrong? Reptile202 (talk) 22:03, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Reptile202 Here we are reaching closer to the 25th anniversary party. Do you think a remake of MGS1 will be announced on the 30th? I will even settle for a Liquid Snake's game, even if it's only half his game. One half you play as Snake, the other half you play as Liquid. Reptile202 (talk) 00:17, August 27, 2012 (UTC)Reptile202 Anniversary Pages Would it be ok if someone could make pages about both the 20th and 25th anniversaries? Solid-Boss (talk) 01:52, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Ground Zeroes? I find it odd that MGS Ground Zeroes isn't listed in the canon game section at the bottom of the page. Because we don't have a good image to give it yet, other than Big Boss with the NVGs. 01:43, October 17, 2012 (UTC) GZ In the section showing the games with the faces of the characters, wouldnt it be better to use the face shot of big boss after he lifts the goggles? I think it would look better that way. 03:24, November 8, 2012 (UTC) :It's temporary and will be updated when more information and more images are available.--Soul reaper (talk) 11:58, November 8, 2012 (UTC) A 'Did you know' fact. I'd like to add a 'Did you know...' fact, but I don't know how. The fact is: ...that Portable Ops is the only canonical Metal Gear game that can't be played on consoles? CyborgROX (talk) 11:10, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Can I have the full photo? Can anyone link me to this full photo? It appears to be a cut out of a larger photo, which has Big Boss in his jungle uniform, sneaking uniform, and armored uniform. The only size I’m able to find of the complete photo is the VERY small ones. I’m asking for a link of the larger size of the full photo, with Big Boss in his sneaking uniform. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110826033317/metalgear/images/4/4c/Snake_Jungle_Fatigues.jpg The bottom photo is the only size I'm able to find. Big Boss's Jungle Fatigues photo that I posted seemed to been cut from a larger size of the bottom photo. To put simply: Where can I find a larger size of Big Boss's sneaking suit? http://images.wikia.com/metalgear/images/8/87/Snake_suits_.jpg Reptile202 (talk) 20:27, March 7, 2013 (UTC)Reptile Separate games? Checking the most recent news update, I think it's a bit too premature for us to be saying that TPP and Ground zeroes are seperate games, expecially considering that even the article linked isn't quite sure about whther or not it's the same game. Could it be possible for someone to edit that? From the article: . We got in touch with Boor again, this time asking if the two games will be part of the same package or on the same disc. He replied: “Can’t confirm at this time” Tacticalbarrelroll (talk) 17:21, March 31, 2013 (UTC) :There are more sources than that. I'd give you some, but I am using the galaxy right now, and on a road trip back. All I can give you in terms of a source is a recent post on the official MGS facebook page. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 18:58, March 31, 2013 (UTC) A few problems with the main page It seems there are now too many canon games to fit into one line. We should probably move some of them into a second row, TPP is partially cut off by the thing on the right. :Thanks for pointing it out. I've applied a quick fix. The templates on the front page a subject to sudden change and as they don't show up in the activity feed, it's difficult to keep on top of things.--Soul reaper (talk) 09:37, April 2, 2013 (UTC) :It seems the fix has created another problem. Portable Ops is no longer in the list. ::It would appear that PO has been missing for some days now. Looking at the template history it seems that whoever added the original MGSV button removed PO. I'll restore it now. --Soul reaper (talk) 21:12, April 2, 2013 (UTC) :::Oh, sorry for blaming you then! Alright, main page is beautiful again! :::Terribly sorry to be a bother again, but I've noticed yet another issue here. The link in the news section that confirms GZ and TPP are two different games seems to be broken - it leads to a blank page. ::::No problem. Fixed it, I think that's an issue that arises from news sites shuffling their stories.--Soul reaper (talk) 08:04, April 3, 2013 (UTC) ::::::BTW, when are you going to add the Metal Gear (NES) button to the page? Weedle McHairybug (talk) 23:28, April 4, 2013 (UTC) :::::::I've been meaning to do that since the page was created but haven't got around to it due to real world issues and time (same reason I haven't updated the character image blog in a while). I'm also not sure what section to put the button under. It's either non-canon or an update/remake. However, I'm not sure if the lack of a Metal Gear and US specific story content is enough to render it as a non-canon version, but also don't think it really fits the update/remake category due to it really being a cut down and altered version. Thoughts? :::::::Also while we're on the topic, in the event that an MGS:Rising page is created, would that need to go in the template? It doesn't really fit into any section due to its cancelation. I also plan to add a Metal Gear Arcade button and perhaps a Metal Gear Online button if appropriate.--Soul reaper (talk) 02:52, April 5, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::We could try to create an "other" section for games that don't quite fit under any of the three categories. There's the MGS:Rising page, for one, and the Document of Metal Gear Solid 2 is another place it could fit under. We could also use the Metal Gear Solid 4: Database as well for the "other" section. You probably should place the NES version in that section at least for the time being, until we finalize where it is more appropriate. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 03:03, April 5, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::That's a good idea, the digital graphic novel would fit their as well, so would some of the ones in the non-canon area such as Social Ops and maybe Touch as well.--Soul reaper (talk) 03:15, April 5, 2013 (UTC) I added the new stuff but it's made the box a bit long. Let me know what you (and others) think and maybe we can add a scroll function or something.--Soul reaper (talk) 09:36, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Character Pages Why are all the character pages main images being replaced with screenshots of characters recent appearance or most dated appearance instead of official character artowrk or render? --Soldier Jean 14:51, June 19, 2013 (UTC) :We're looking at making a more consistent and in-universe format for character pages. In the past we had no real policy and things varied depending on the character. We were using artwork for characters from MGS1 and 2 with the idea that we'd use their earliest appearances (ignoring those that appeared in the original games), renders for characters from Metal Gear Solid 3, 4, PO and PW and screenshots for characters that did not have artwork or renders. It was frankly a messy system and we are looking to improve it. Right now we're basically testing things and there are a few proposals in the mix but we're leaning towards screenshots as we can have more consistency and it better represents their appearance in-universe.--Soul reaper (talk) 15:35, June 19, 2013 (UTC) :::The in-game appearances are more accurate than their artworks (the only way Miller will match up to his artwork for MGS1 now is if he gets an arm transplant like Ocelot did, but I don't really see that happening), however for characters like Decoy Octopus we have no real in-game appearance since he appeared in disguise as Donald Anderson AKA SIGINT. Makes it hard to establish consistency. - Misterbunnsy (talk) 14:38, July 9, 2013 (UTC) ::::Don't forget a foot transplant. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 15:48, July 9, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Well he appears to get a prosthetic in TPP anyway, so I assumed that would suffice, although it would still be inaccurate to the artwork still as we see him with a thinner leg during the torture scene in the E3 trailer, due to the prosthetic. Man, Kojima makes it hard to maintain consistency and accuracy. - Misterbunnsy (talk) 15:51, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Who is the Jackhole that changed sundowner to burger? Someone is trolling Warwolf001 (talk) 00:03, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Someone changed everything that said sundowner into burger whoever that was Cut the shit About main page's news It says "December 9, 2014", which hasn't happened yet. 18:59, January 11, 2014 (UTC) PO placed in wrong spot Portable Ops is in the non-canon section. Hidoe Kojima's most recent statement said that it's canon to the story even if some details are off but he doesn't give it priority because he didn't direct it. Point is it's canon. Someone please fix this 08:33, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Nvm took care of it myself. I suggest blocking Doulomb. 08:37, July 12, 2015 (UTC)